


Night Terror

by Yuulina_vre



Series: Little Supersoldiers [41]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Breakfast, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Kid Fic, Kid Steve, Kid Steve Rogers, Kisses, M/M, Muteness, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Parent Bucky, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Reader, Parenthood, Protective Bucky, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protectiveness, Reading, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: After a really bad Nightmare, which leads Steve to drop, he grows silent and won't talk. Not even to Bucky or Y/N.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Little Supersoldiers [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1140365
Kudos: 23





	Night Terror

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still taking prompts you all ^^  
I actually work on one right now. Should be ready next weekend.

Y/N turns around, fast asleep. Her dreams are filled with soft sunlight, warm breezes, strong arms that are wrapped around her hips and a deep feeling of calmness. Her hands stroke through long hair on the head in her lap, and she thinks time should never stop. Faintly she hears cries but she ignores them. “No. No. Please.”

She looks up and sees Steve smile at her. He leans closer to her face and presses a soft kiss to her lips. The man in her lap tugs on her hands that’s now limp in his hair. She breaks the soft kiss only to be pulled down to yet another content kiss. Bucky sighs into it. The moment feels perfect. Lady, of course, is jealous and barks. But the bark sounds strange. Distressed. Urgent. “NOOO!” Y/N wakes with a start. The scream still clings in the silence. Lady is up and no longer lying on the foot of the bed. Y/N is a bit confused as to why she’s alone in her room until the memories come back. Both, Steve and Bucky, where away yesterday. Steve had a long briefing and told her he would sleep in his room to not wake her up when he finally comes home. Bucky is still on a mission with Natasha. They are scheduled to come back sometime tonight, but he made her swear she wouldn’t stay awake for him. “PLEASE!” Y/N looks to her door at the scream. Lady tipples from foot to foot with whines of distress and silent barks. The dog looks back and forth between the door and Y/N. She pushes the blanket away and sprints to the door as she hears yet another scream. She rips the door open and follows Lady, who runs all the way to Steve’s room and starts whining and scratching at the door. “Lady, out.” The dog looks thoroughly distressed but Y/N ignores her. She opens Steve’s door and stares into the dark, trying to spot Steve. She turns the light on and is slightly startled. Steve sits upright in bed. He’s very pale and seems not to recognize her. Lady rushes past Y/N’s legs and jumps in the bed. She nudges Steve with her nose, licks his face and paws at his leg, but he doesn’t react at all.

Y/N is on his side in a second. Her hands hover over his form, afraid to touch him and get a reaction both of them might regret later. “Stevie?” She whispers but Steve seems to hear her because his head turns to face her. Slowly. His eyes are dull, almost as if he’s not here, not feeling anything, not recognizing her. Carefully she frames his face in her hands. Just as she touches him, he starts shaking and tears loose, their hold on his eyes and stream down his face. “Hey, Stevie. I’m here. You’re safe. We’re safe. Shh…” She strokes her thumbs over his cheeks to calm him down at least a little but it does not much. “Sweetie.” Concern fills her mind as the blonde shakes worse. “Baby…” She lets go of his face. Steve whimpers and sobs but Y/N tries to act quick. She slips behind him, leans against the headboard and pulls him into her arms. She crosses his own arms over his chest and crosses hers over his, holding his hands in hers. “I’m here. I’ve got you.” She whispers into his ear but Steve’s cries intensify. Lady whines low and lies down as close to him as she can and licks over the hand she can reach in silent support. At some point Y/N guides his face into her neck, so she can kiss his forehead and whisper into his ears. Silent words of assurance and love. Steve continuous to sob violently and is nowhere near to calm down. He shakes like a leaf in heavy wind and Y/N wonders what he must have dreamed about. A twitch rolls through his body and Y/N’s instinct kicks in. She knows this twitch by heart by now. “That’s it, baby boy. Drop for me. Everything is alright. I’m here. I’ll protect you. Mommy got you. Shh.” She whispers and waits. It feels like an eternity before she holds the small figure of a shivering, crying and distressed three-year-old in her arms. She turns him around, so he can bury himself deeper into her embrace. Just now she starts to feel the wetness that creeps though her nightshirt. She looks down and sees that not only her shirt is wet but Steve’s boxer shorts and sheets as well. She frowns and looks the little boy up and down. “What has you so distressed, sweetie?” She doesn’t ask to get an answer. But it concerns her even more that Steve peed himself as adult. That never happened.

He stands up carefully and rocks Steve as he tightens his grip on her shirt. “Shh…” She whispers against his temple and places small kisses there. She walks up and sown for a bit, Lady never leaving her side. Eventually she walks into the kids’ bathroom and sits Steve down on the changing table. He starts crying harder instantly. Y/N leans in and kisses his forehead, hands and his tummy while she works on getting the wet and too big clothes off of him. She wipes him clean quickly and diapers him in a matter of minutes. She starts to sing in the middle of whipping him clean.

“Lullaby, and good night, in the skies stars are bright

May the moon's, silvery beams, bring you sweet dreams

Close your eyes, now and rest, may these hours be blessed

Till the sky's bright with dawn, when you wake with a yawn

Lullaby, and good night, you are mother's delight

I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms

Sleepyhead, close your eyes, for I'm right beside you

Guardian angels are near, so sleep without fear

Lullaby, and good night, with roses be-dight

Lilies o'er head, lay thee down in thy bed

Lullaby, and good night, you are mother's delight

I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms.”

Steve is relatively calm as she finishes the diaper and picks him up again. She peppers him with a dew more kisses and turns the lights off in the bathroom and in Steve’s. For a second she thinks about changing the sheets but the again she thinks it can wait till tomorrow morning. It’s the middle of the night after all. She doesn’t peek into Bucky’s room, figuring when he didn’t show up at Steve’s cries by now then he’s still not home. She walks back into her room with lady close beside her. The dog jumps up on the bed and Y/N places Steve beside her. He starts whining instantly as he loses contact to her but Y/N hushes him with silent whispers as she changes into a new shirt. Then she slips in behind Steve and presses him back against her chest. She runs her hand over Steve’s naked tummy in a calming motion. “Should I read you a story, sweetie?” Steve answers with a watery sigh and a nod while he buries his face in Lady’s fur. Y/N reaches into her nightstand. She learned through several sleepless nights that it’s always good to have some books within reach. She picks a book from the top, switches her night lamp on and situates Steve against her side so that he can look at the pictures and nuzzle into her.

_“Little Nutbrown Hare, who was going to bed, held on tight to Big Nutbrown’s Hare’s very long ears. He wanted to be sure that Big Nutbrown Hare was listening. “Guess how much I love you,” he said._

_“Oh, I don’t think I could guess that,” said Big Nutbrown Hare. “This much,” said Little Nutbrown’s Hare, stretching out his arms as wide as they could go. Big Nutbrown’s Hare had even longer arms. “But I love _you_ this much,” he said. Hmm, that is a lot, thought Little Nutbrown Hare. “I love you as high as_ _I can reach,” said Little Nutbrown Hare. _

_“I love you as high as _I_ can reach,” said Big Nutbrown Hare. That is very high, thought Little Nutbrown Hare. I which I had arms like that._

_Then Little Nutbrown Hare had a good idea. He tumbled upside down and reached up the tree trunk with his feet. “I love you all the way up to my toes!” he said._

_“And I love you all the way up to _your_ toes,” said Big Nutbrown Hare, swinging him up over his head._

_“I love you as high as I can hop!” laughed Little Nutbrown Hare, bouncing up and down._

_“But I love you as high as _I_ can hop,” smiled Big Nutbrown Hare – and he hopped so high that his ears touched the branches above._

_That’s good hopping, thought Little Nutbrown Hare. I wish I could hop like that._

_“I love you all the way down the lane as far as the river,” cried Little Nutbrown Hare. “I love you across the river and over the hills,” said Big Nutbrown Hare._

_That’s very far, thought Little Nutbrown Hare. He was almost too sleepy to think anymore. Then he looked beyond the thornbushes, out into the big dark night. Nothing could be farther than the sky._

_“I love you right up to the moon,” he said, and closed his eyes. “Oh, that’s far,” said Big Nutbrown Hare. “That is very, very far.” Big Nutbrown Hare settled Little Nutbrown Hare into his bed of leaves. He leaned over and kissed him good night._

_Then he lay down by and whispered with a smile. “I love you right up to the moon – and back.”_

“More.” Steve whispers and Y/N strokes through his hair with a smile. She puts the book away and picks up another one.

_“If animals kissed like we kiss good night, Sloth and her cub in late afternoon’s light would hang from a tree and start kissing soooo slooowwwww… the sky would turn pink and the sun sink down low._

_Peacock and chick would spin a fan dance and kiss with a kickity high-stepping prance._

_Mama Python and hatchling would kiss waggling around, twirling and twisting like rope loosely wound._

_Walrus calf and her papa would make whiskery swishes, rubbing each other in scratch-scratchy kisses._

_Mama Elephant’s trunk would kiss and then sway and shower her calf with a wet, washing spray._

_If animals kiss like we kiss good night, the sky would turn dull, the moon a chalk white – and Sloth and her cub?_

_Still…kissing good night._

_Parrot and chick would klick-klack their beaks, kissing klick-a-klack, klick-a-klack, klick-a-klack, kleek._

_Wolf and his pup would kiss and then HOWL!_

_Bear and her cub would kiss and then GROWL!_

_Mama Monkey and infant would swiii-iiing through the trees, smacking their lips in a kissing trapeze._

_Seal and his calf would blow big bubbled kisses that rise to the surface in splashity splishes._

_If animals kissed like we kiss good night, the sky would turn dark with the moon glowing white - and Sloth and her cub?_

_Still… kiss good night._

_Mama penguin and her chick would stumble and slide on slippery rocks in a hug-and-kiss ride._

_Papa Rhino and calf would kiss tip-a-tap-tap- smooching their horns in a tip-a-tap rap._

_Giraffe and his calf would stretch their necks high and kiss just beneath to top of the sky._

_Kangaroo and her joey would jumpity-jump, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, bounce bumpity-bump._

_Hippo calf would kiss papa, then they’d settle down deep in the slithery ooze- a mud-happy heap._

_If animals kissed like we kiss good night, the sky would turn black, the moon would shine bright, all would grow quiet with all tucked in tight – but Sloth and her cub?_

_Still… kissing good night!” _

She looks to the side and sees Steve’s eyes closed, but she knows he not asleep yet. She puts the books back into the nightstand and wraps her arm tight around Steve’s small frame. Then she starts to hum silently before she turns back to singing and watching his breath even out.

“Lullaby, and sleep tight, my darling sleeping

On sheets white as cream, with the head full of dreams

Sleepyhead, close your eyes, I'm right beside you

Lay thee down, now and rest, may your slumber be blessed

Go to sleep, little one, think of puppies and kittens.

Go to sleep, little one, think of butterflies in spring.

Go to sleep, little one, think of sunny bright mornings.

Hush, darling one, sleep through the night

Sleep through the night

Sleep through the night.”

It doesn’t take long for her to fall asleep after she stops singing. She only strokes a few times through his hair and closes her eyes, too tired to turn her light off.

* * *

Bucky opens the door with a big yawn. He’s tired and exhausted. It feels like he could topple over any moment and sleep on the floor for the next 36 hours. His body aches and when he stretches, he hears his body knack loudly. He closes the door with his foot, shrugs out of his shoes and jackets and lets everything fill to the floor to be picked up when he’s more awake. At this moment he’s glad that he used the time in the jet to shower there and doesn’t need to do it now. It’s somewhat past half past four in the morning, and he really, really wants to fall in bed, snuggle up to Y/N and let Steve wraps him tight in his arms. He has to stratify himself with watching them sleep though because he agreed to sleep in his own bed when he comes home this late. So, he stumbles through the hall and over to Steve’s room. He’s surprised to see the door open and as he peeks inside, he’s more surprised to see the bed empty. The smell of dried pee reaches his nose, and he frowns. That’s something that never happened to Steve. He looks around in the hall and spots faint light coming from Y/N’s room. So, he quickly walks into his room, gets out of his clothes and into his sleep wear and walks to Y/N’s room. He pushes the door open in a silent motion and peeks inside. The night lamp is on and books lie on it. Y/N is wrapped around Steve with her back to him. Only lady lifts her head and looks at him, tongue lolling out in greeting. Bucky smiles and tip-toes over. He ruffles the fur on Lady’s head, gives the dog a kiss on it before she lies down again. Bucky considers his possibilities and decides to risk it. He lifts the blanket from the bed and slips behind Y/N. He carefully wraps her into a warm hug and breathes in her scent. He stiffens as he hears her humming. “’ey.” She greets him with a small and tired smile. “Hey, sorry for waking you.”

“You didn’t. Wasn’t asleep for long.” Bucky frowns and tightens his grip on her before he turns the night lamp off. “Why’s that?”

“Stevie had a nightmare. It was bad.”

“How bad?” Bucky frowns even more and moves to run his hand over Steve’s naked back. “Really bad. He dropped.” Y/N says it with a sore note before she turns slightly to have a better look at him. “He was pale and shaking, started crying and didn’t recognize us at all. He was just sitting there. And he peed himself, Buck. He never does that.”

“Sounds like a night terror. He had them back in the war, too. They were fewer than mine but worse.” He leans in to kiss her forehead. “Did he talk to you?”

“Not much. A few words mostly.” Bucky hums defeated and kisses Y/N’s shoulder. “He might not talk at all tomorrow.” Y/N stiffens and stares at Bucky. “Why?” Bucky shrugs and strokes though her hair. “I don’t know. Sometime in the war there were days after a night terror where he wouldn’t talk to us if at all. It was difficult for missions but we managed somehow. No one was really up to forcing him to talk. He looked… It wasn’t a good time for him.” Y/N’s eyes wander back to the boy that’s still cuddled close to her. His pacifier almost falling out of his mouth and Lady close on his back. She thinks for a moment, her concern growing, but she decides to not say anything. “How are you?” She looks back at Bucky’s tired face. He gifts her a small smile and hides a yawn. “’m good. Tired.” Y/N smiles and nudges him with her foot. “Come closer. Sleep.”

“Gladly.” Bucky kisses her cheek again and snuggles closer. He sleeps in a few seconds, arm still draped over Y/N, hand resting against Steve’s back. She smiles and slings her arm around Steve, too, and intervenes hers and Bucky’s fingers on his back.

* * *

Y/N stand in the kitchen, switches on the kettle and searches the fridge for things to make breakfast of. She takes out some eggs, butter and cheese and starts on making bread for all three of them. Bucky and Steve are still asleep in her bed, and she didn’t dare to wake them. Lady was awake when she got up, so she took Bucky’s duty from him and had walked outside with her for a few minutes so the dog could do her morning business. Now Lady is munching her food lazy but happily and Y/N waits for the scrambled eggs to be ready. She sets out the plates and the mugs and takes a glass for Stevie to have some juice. Just as she’s about to fill the eggs in a bowl she hears naked feet on the floor. Lady barks once and jumps up to the little boy that shuffles into the kitchen. Steve rubs his eyes tiredly, pats Lady’s head but otherwise ignores the dog. “Good morning, sweetie.” Y/N smiles at him but Steve doesn’t. Her smile falters a bit as he walks straight to her and hugs her legs. He buries is small face in her thigh and stays like that. Y/N strokes through his hair and crouches down to have a better look at his face. “How are you?” She waits for an answer but Steve only stares at her. She tries again. “Are you feeling okay, baby?” This time she receives a shy nod before he wraps his arms around her neck and buries his face in her shoulder. “I love you, too, sweetie.” She wraps her arms tightly around him and pats Lady as she comes to sit beside them. The dog eyes Steve carefully and nudges him softly. “Hey, big boy. How about you take Lady and wake your lazy daddy?” Steve backs off for a few inches and looks at Lady before his eyes look at Y/N. He takes her hand and pulls on it. “What, sweetie?” Y/N looks confused at him but Steve only pulls again and points to the living room. “Me, too?” Steve pulls again and takes Lady’s collar in his hand. Y/N throws a fleeting look at the eggs but then let’s herself be pulled from Steve. They shuffle through the living room, to the hall and then to Y/N’s room where she can hear Bucky’s snores. At this moment she’s glad that they’re in their own four walls. It must look strange how Steve pulls her and Lady all the way to her room.  
Steve doesn’t let go of her hand when they enter her room. He lets go of Lady though and the dog takes its chance to jump on the bed. Y/N follows Steve until they are right in front of the bed. The boy looks at her and lifts his arms so Y/N pulls him up into hers before she sits on the mattress. She runs a light touch over his head and smiles at him before she runs her hand lightly over Bucky’s back. “Sleepyhead. Wake up.” Bucky grumbles something and turns his head to the other side but stays fast asleep. Y/N raises her eyebrows at Steve and shrugs. Steve looks at her and then at Bucky. He starts sucking on his pacifier in a fast way and the thing bobs up and down in his mouth. Just as Y/N thinks he’s not going to do anything he stretches his hand out and shakes Bucky’s back before he pokes the brunette in the side. Bucky actually flinches and grunts before he opens his eyes. “Wha?”  
“You lazy hat. We want to eat breakfast. Are you coming?” Bucky groans and rubs his eyes but instantly interrupted by lady. The dog jumps on his stomach and Bucky can’t even make a sound before she licks all over the skin she can reach. Y/N almost expects Steve to laugh but the little one only sighs and leans his head on her shoulder to watch his dad fight with the overjoyed dog. Frowning she runs her hand up and down Steve’s back. “How about a change, Stevie?” Steve’s eyes meet her for a second before he gets back in his position and nods. Y/N meets Bucky’s eyes, and she can see the concern in his.

Bucky sits up as Y/N stands up with Steve. She throws a last look at the man before she takes Steve to the kids’ room. She sets him down and takes his hand because he starts whining as soon as his feet hit the cold ground. She tries to be as quick as she can as she picks up Cloudy and Steve’s clothes for the day. She decides to take a hoodie from Bucky’s drawer which Steve always likes and insist on wearing when Bucky is still grown up. It gives him the comfort only an older brother can give and Y/N figures its more needed now than ever. She takes him to the bathroom, gets him on the changing table and changes his diaper quickly. After that she takes her time to get him into a new diaper and his clothes. She makes sure to talks to him about everything she does and touch him as much as possible without being awkward. She hopes it gives the boy some sort of feeling protected and safe. Eventually Bucky comes in. He watches as she finishes getting Steve in his pants before he strolls over to wrap his arms around her hips. He kisses her on the cheek and places his chin on her shoulder. “How are my favorite people today?”

“Good. Better now that someone doesn’t snore through the whole house.”

“Ey! I don’t snore. Right, Stevie?” Bucky looks at the boy. The little blonde sits still on the changing table, his sheep clutched to his chest. He shakes his head and Bucky gasps. “You’re both against me.” Bucky plays hurt and the reaction he gets wasn’t expected. Steve stares at him and suddenly his eyes water, and he sniffs. Bucky glances at Y/N before he quickly picks Steve up into his arms. “Hey, hey. What’s up, Stevie? I only made fun. I know you love me and mommy loves me, too.” He rocks Steve up and down and the child clings to his shirt. Bucky looks helpless at Y/N, but she shrugs before she rubs over Steve’s back and motions for Bucky to get out and to the kitchen.

Breakfast goes by silently. Bucky talks to Y/N about his mission and lets her fret over the colorful bruise that shows on his ribs. She tells him about her last few days and about the work that’s coming up soon. Steve stays quiet, though. He never talks, only pulls, pushes and points when he wants attention. But even these actions are few. Lady says at his side and refuses to leave him. She even naps with him because Steve is so tired, he falls asleep three times before lunch.

“Hey, big boy. Wakey, wakey.” Y/N strokes through Steve’s hair. He lies on the couch and Y/N has herself positioned in front of him. She sits on the ground, facing him and runs her hand through his hair to rouse him softly. Bucky has Steve’s feet in his lap and strokes his flesh-thumb softly over his ankle. Steve blinks a few times, snuggles groggily into the pillow and yawns. Y/N continuous her motions until she’s sure that her son his awake enough to make decisions. “Hey, baby boy. What do you say, do you want lunch in the common room? Uncle Bruce promised pizza.” She smiles at Steve. He eyes her with his big, blue eyes and sucks on his pacifier before he nods slowly. “Okay. Let’s get you up, and then we can go.” Her smile widens, and she leans in to plant a kiss on Steve’s forehead before she lifts herself up and walks to get Lady’s blanket to take with her. Bucky takes on the task to get Steve a bit more awake and the up to his feet. Steve walks only reluctant and whines a bit as Bucky only offers his hand instead of his arms. Steve takes it nonetheless and Y/N takes his other hand. She carries Lady’s blanket and Steve’s sheep as they walk.

In the common room is a loud gathering to be heard. Music is playing and voices sound through the room in relaxed conversations. “Hey, kiddo!” Tony is the first to see them and greets Steve with a wide grin. Instead, of his usual reaction where Steve would run up to him, he hides behind Bucky’s legs. Tony frowns and looks at Y/N. She shakes her head knowingly and walks past her friend. Sam and Bruce had watched and look curious at her. “What’s up with him?” Bruce whispered after Y/N had spread Lady’s blanket and sat down. “Had a bad night.” Bruce’s eyes switch over to Steve who tugs in Bucky’s shirt and holds his arms up. Bucky picks him up and carries him over to them. He positions Steve on Y/N’s lap and slips in beside her. Steve hides instantly in Y/N’s chest. No one really tries to speak to the boy. Bucky glares at each of them if they try to, they give up soon. “Buck. Stop it.”

“I don’t want them to make him uncomfortable.” Bucky shrugs and looks at Steve who nurses on his slice of pizza. “He’s not. And he won’t if they talk to him. Let them be.”

“But-”

“Bucky.” Y/N eyes him and the brunette only sighs and holds his hands up before he stands up and walk to get himself some of Bruce’s self-made pizza. Steve watches him carefully but stays on Y/N’s lap. “So, Steve. Are you up for a little mission?” Steve’s head spins back around to face Sam. Y/N eyes Sam closely, and he holds her look for a brief second before he looks back down to Steve. Steve only stares. Sam waits a second but it’s clear that Steve won’t say something. “I have this picture I want to draw but I’m not really good at it. Think you can help?” Steve still eyes him carefully and nods slowly. “Great!” Sam beams and stands up. “I’ll be right back.” Sam leaves. Bruce and Tony watch him before they look at Y/N. She knows exactly what they think, so she mouths “later”. Both man nod and return to silently talking as Bucky sits back down. He passes Y/N her own plate of pizza and shortly after Sam returns. He sits down on the coffee table and motions for Steve to join him. The boy slips down from Y/N’s lap but looks at both, her and Bucky before he slowly goes to sit next to Sam. He takes some pencils that Sam passes him and begins to draw. Sam tries to help him but now and then Steve shoves his hand away. It goes on for a while until a loud giggle comes from Steve.

At this moment Y/N knows that her boy is alright. She leans on Bucky’s shoulder, and he wraps his arm around hers. Then he kisses on her head and leans his head on hers. Together they watch Steve and Sam color. And even if Bucky never will admit it, he’s glad that Sam wouldn’t listen to his glares.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Jewel - Brahms Lullaby  
Book one: Guess how much I love you - Sam Mc Bartney  
Book two: If animals kissed good night - Ann Whitford Paul


End file.
